barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Elina/Gallery
Dolls 41DCJZ0NHBL.jpg|Elina as fairy ElinaFairy.jpg|Elina as a fairy in Mermaidia ElinaMermaid.jpg|Elina as a mermaid in Mermaidia Elina MOTR doll.jpg|The Elina doll for Magic of the Rainbow. mattel-barbie-fairytopia-elina-doll.jpg|Another view of Elina doll from Magic of The Rainbow Official Stills Barbie Fairytopia Official Stills 7.jpg Barbie Fairytopia Official Stills 6.jpg Barbie Fairytopia Official Stills 11.jpg Barbie Fairytopia Official Stills 5.jpg Barbie Fairytopia Official Stills 4.jpg Barbie Fairytopia Official Stills 9.jpg Barbie Fairytopia Official Stills 8.jpg Barbie Fairytopia Magic of the Rainvow Official Stills 12.jpg Barbie Fairytopia Magic of the Rainbow Official Stills 11.jpg Barbie Fairytopia Magic of the Rainbow Official Stills 10.jpg Barbie Fairytopia Magic of the Rainbow Official Stills 9.jpg Barbie Fairytopia Magic of the Rainbow Official Stills 8.jpg Barbie Fairytopia Magic of the Rainbow Official Stills 7.jpg Barbie Fairytopia Magic of the Rainbow Official Stills 6.jpg Barbie Fairytopia Magic of the Rainbow Official Stills 4.jpg Barbie Fairytopia Magic of the Rainbow Official Stills 3.jpg Barbie Fairytopia Magic of the Rainbow Official Stills 1.jpg Watermagic.jpg Barbie Mariposa and Her Butterfly Fairy Friends Official Stills 9.jpg Barbie Mariposa and Her Butterfly Fairy Friends Official Stills 4.jpg Elina Magic of the rainbow.jpg Screenshots Barbie Fairytopia Elina1.png|Elina's first appearance. She is daydreaming about having wings. Elina2.png|Elina being teased by the pixies. elina4.png|Elina, horrified of the poisoned Magic Meadow Elina5.png|Elina beginning her adventure to find Azura Elina6.png|Elina travelling on a flower parachute Elina7.png|Elina hiding herself from Azura's guards Elina8.png|Elina, having tea at Azura's home Elina10.png|Elina being rescued by Hugh Elina11.png|Elina being welcomed by Nalu Elina♥12.png|Nalu guiding Elina Elina13.png|Elina asking for support from Dahlia Elina14.png|Elina at Laverna's lair Elina15.png|"Let my friends go Laverna! They don't have anything you want!" Elina16.png|Fairytopia is saved Elina17.png|The Enchantress, rewarding Elina Elina18.png|Elina's wings Elina Angry.jpg|Elina is Angry 87765_1313422054499_full.jpg barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7076.jpg barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7201.jpg barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7283.jpg barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7678.jpg barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7688.jpg elinabalance.JPG elinabibble.JPG elinacups.JPG elinabrainwashed.JPG elinadandelionwings.JPG elinaevilwings.JPG dandelionelinahug.JPG elinafirstmovie.JPG elinaflowercup.JPG elinahiding.JPG elinahugh.JPG elinahughunderwater.JPG elinahypnotized.JPG elinaleap.JPG elinanecklace.JPG elinanervous.JPG elinarainboweye.JPG elinarainboweyesecond.JPG elinawingflutter.JPG elinawings.JPG elinawoods.JPG lavernaelinaevilwings.JPG 914489_1325340474445_full.png Elina-barbie-fairies-15459065-658-376.jpg vlcsnap-221463.png Barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-366.jpg barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-750.jpg barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-769.jpg barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-770.jpg barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1209.jpg barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1270.jpg barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1331.jpg barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7567.jpg barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7637.jpg 87765_1314364600677_full.jpg Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia Elina in Mermaidia.jpg|Elina in Mermaidia Elina 2.png|Elina's wings in Barbie: Mermaidia Elina-and-Nori-barbie-movies-25770241-1024-576.png|Elina and Nori Elina-barbie-movies-25770077-1024-576.png barbie-fairytopia-mermaidia-barbie-fairies-13480253-720-416.jpg 87765_1314947095444_full.jpg 198545_1360073210481_full.png elinaarm.JPG elinawaterfallleap.JPG elinawaterfall.JPG elinaunsure.JPG elinasad.JPG elinamermaid.JPG elinaunderwaterwings.JPG elinaflowers.JPG Mermaid.png|Elina as a mermaid elinarace.JPG elinathinking.JPG elinanoridepths.JPG elinacuddle.JPG elinanoriswim.JPG elinanorilight.JPG elinasecondwings.JPG elinanorimist.JPG barbie-fairytopia-mermaidia-barbie-fairies-13480247-640-370.jpg Barbie-Fairytopia-Mermaidia-image-barbie-fairytopia-mermaidia-36541386-720-362.jpg|Elina in Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia trailer. Barbie-Fairytopia-Mermaidia-image-barbie-fairytopia-mermaidia-36541397-1024-576.jpg Barbie-Fairytopia-Mermaidia-image-barbie-fairytopia-mermaidia-36541432-768-456.jpg Barbie-Fairytopia-Mermaidia-image-barbie-fairytopia-mermaidia-36541444-1024-576.jpg Barbie-Fairytopia-Mermaidia-image-barbie-fairytopia-mermaidia-36541480-720-416.jpg be90af5f59804c84056b5bf7ea87ad30.jpg Elina-and-Nori-barbie-fairies-13480243-720-416.jpg Elina-Mermaidia-the-old-barbie-movies-25018736-512-296.jpg Elina Mermaidia.png Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow elinaglee.JPG Vlcsnap-2011-07-18-21h50m36s14.png|Elina's wings in Magic of the Rainbow 87765_1343041513471_full.jpg 196033_1359478807053_full.png elina.JPG elinabeams.JPG elinagleehappy.JPG elinalinden.JPG elinamagic.JPG elinanight.JPG elinaorange.JPG elinarainbowbeam.JPG elinarainbowwings.JPG elinathirdmovie.JPG elinawatemagic.JPG Linden & Elina 34.jpg Linden & Elina 33.jpg Linden & Elina 32.jpg Linden & Elina 31.jpg Linden & Elina 30.jpg Linden & Elina 29.jpg Linden & Elina 28.jpg Linden & Elina 27.jpg Linden & Elina 26.jpg Linden & Elina 25.jpg Linden & Elina 24.jpg Linden & Elina 23.jpg Linden & Elina 22.jpg Linden & Elina 21.jpg Linden & Elina 20.jpg Linden & Elina 19.jpg Linden & Elina 18.jpg Linden & Elina 17.jpg Linden & Elina 16.jpg Linden & Elina 15.jpg Linden & Elina 14.jpg Linden & Elina 13.jpg Linden & Elina 12.jpg Linden & Elina 11.jpg Linden & Elina 10.jpg Linden & Elina 9.jpg Linden & Elina 8.jpg Linden & Elina 7.jpg Linden & Elina 6.jpg Linden & Elina 5.jpg Linden & Elina 4.jpg Linden & Elina 3.jpg Linden & Elina 2.jpg Linden & Elina 1.jpg Elina.jpg Barbie-Fairytopia-and-the-Magic-of-Rainbow-Screencaps-barbie-movies-35865505-640-352.jpg 87765_1311702176302_full.jpg Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends barbie-mariposa-disneyscreencaps.com-2641.jpg 87765_13126064ffr63426_full.jpg Elina.png barbie-mariposa-disneyscreencaps.com-337.jpg elinamariposamovie.JPG barbie-mariposa-disneyscreencaps.com-274.jpg 87765_1313159219811_full.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Barbie Fairytopia Galleries Category:Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia Galleries Category:Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow Galleries Category:Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends Galleries